Techno Girl (MCU: Infinity Saga)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description:**

13 years old Savannah Hollow's life turned tragic when she and her father went to investigate a cavern and Savannah found a hidden strange machine, despite her father's warnings she accidentally touches it, causing an explosion that erupted in the cavern. Savannah was critically injured while her father got killed in the process. The girl regained her consciousness and realizes that she has cybernetic structures on the left side of her body, realizing that she has become a Cyborg!

Upset and guilty that her father is dead, Savannah blamed herself for causing the accident and remains hidden in the shadows without letting anyone to see her cybernetic part, but when she learned that an evil man uses her father's invention to take over the world, she must step out of her shadows in order to stop this evil villain with the assistance of a man with the power to control Technology and a young woman with assassin skills to put an end to the evil man's plans. But little did she know that her actions also caught the attention of SHIELDs Organization and they wanted to know more about her.

**Note:** Story takes between MCU Thor and the MCU Avengers 2012.

**Pairings:**

Not Available but it possibly has hints of Tony/Pepper as well as hints of Clint/Laura.


	2. Prologue: Meet Techno Girl

**Author's Note:** Hey, my dear friends, welcome to my new fanfic Story which is based on Marvel Climatic Version, it is known as "Techno Girl" this is the first time I'm writing a Marvel Fanfic Story based on the Marvel Climatic Universe. Let's say I had watched a few of the MCU Films with Avengers 2012 Movie being my favorite MCU Film of all time, this story will take place between 2011 Thor Film and Avengers Film, so anyway, let's begin, it's gonna be awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU Movie, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.

* * *

**Prologue: Meet Techno Girl:**

In the middle of the Night, everything is being silent and totally quiet in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, which is under the protection of one of its local heroes in the name of Iron Man who had stopped various criminals such as Obadiah Stane who used an enormous armor to destroy the Armored Hero, and Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash, the electric supervillain maniac who wanted to kill Iron Man by using his own personal technological suit of armor along with an army of Gray Iron Man-esque drones to finish him off, he also took control of another Iron Man-like armor suit which was donned by an African-American Colonel Lieutenant who is actually a best friend to the former CEO of Stark Industries. The streets remained quiet and silent as various police patrols are examining around the areas in case if a perp tries to commit a crime. The government heard rumors about a group of lawbreakers who had been stealing numerous machines and mechanism invented by one of the greatest inventors in Stark Industries, rumors had been saying that the criminals had been working for someone who wanted to use those inventions for something bigger or worse, but they don't know the real reason why their boss would want those inventions for?

But unfortunately, an explosion erupted from one of the Stark Industries Facilities in New York City. Huge dark smokes billowed from the building where a group of masked men dressed in black and red suit, were carrying a large cannon-like machine and slowly walked down the staircase so they would quietly escape the museum without being caught by the law enforcers.

"Boy, oh boy, Master Crypto will be so proud." One of the men snickered joyfully.

"Boys, listen to me closely." The Leader spoke out, holding up his hand to catch his minions' attention. "Now that we stole the machine just as Crypto order, we better leave this place or Iron Man or maybe the SHIELDS will come for us."

"But Boss, what about that girl our fellow minions have been talking about?" One of the minions questioned.

"What girl?" Asked the Leader who quirked a brow at his henchmen.

"Well, they've been saying that some mysterious girl kept foiling Crypto's Plans, preventing our fellow minions' from stealing those artifacts while some of them had been sent to jail." Another henchman explained to the boss.

Hearing this, the leader simply lets out a burst of enormous laughter at his fellow henchman's statement, he was skeptical about the fact that some mysterious little girl had been responsible for ruining his true master's plans as well as she was also the result of sending few of his minions to jail. "Oh, come on, really? A little teensy tiny girl had been responsible for ruining the boss' plans of stealing machines from the Stark Industries." The Leader continued laughing as he threw his head back, idly placing his palm on his forehead.

"No, it was true, I saw her during our previous mission." One of the minions said in a Russian Accent.

"What rubbish words you're sayin'!?" The leader snapped. "How can a girl like her deal with big men at your age?"

"We're telling you the truth, they say that the mysterious girl has robotic structures on the left side of her body, which could tell us that she's a cyborg." One of the Minions admitted.

"Pfft! There's no such as cyborgs, they're all some stupid rumors, probably Iron Man must've made some scary story to scare us." The Leader chuckled jovially, but his laughter died down as he put a serious look onto his facial expression. "Now then, enough with your silly jokes, let's carry this machine and quickly make our way to the secret headquarters."

Before the masked men could carry the weapon again, a knife flew out of nowhere and stabbed onto the ground, blocking their path to escape. The masked men were entirely confused at where the knife comes from. Once they cautiously stepped forward, taking a closer look at the small object, they noticed a tiny bomb attached to its hilt. Suddenly, the bomb started flashing in light red, the men exchanged worried and alerted glances as they quickly stepped back from the tiny bomb in order to save themselves from being killed.

But unfortunately, the bomb blows up, sending the masked men flying across the area before they finally landed on the ground. They all groaned in pain, though they weren't injured that badly since the explosion only knocked them off the ground to keep them away from the machine they've stolen. Suddenly, the men looked up to someone flipping through the air before she gracefully landed onto the ground as she stood behind the machine. The masked men stared at her with wide eyes as the person stood up to her feet, revealing herself to be a twelve years old girl who has a neck-length black hair with green linings, fair skin, forest green eyes that matched her bionic eyes. Not to mention that the notable part of her appearance is that she has cybernetic structures on the left side of her body indicating that she is a Cyborg. She is dressed in a dark green suit outlined with green markings, black boots, and black gloves.

"Oh, no, I-I-It's her..." One of the masked men stuttered, with fear written across his facial expression at the sight of seeing that Cyborg girl.

"S-S-She's here..."

"It can't be..."

The Leader scoffed at her presence and stood up to his feet. "Hey! Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" The Leader demanded.

The girl giggled brightly at the leader and crossed her arms across her chest as she quirked her eyebrow at him. "It's a long story, gentlemen. I heard that you have been stealing a machine that was hidden in the Museum, and your boss was very clever enough to _know_ about its hideout." She taunted, playfully. "And I'm here to bring you all to justice." The girl announced, calmly stepping closer to the masked men who stood up to their feet and swiftly scrambled away from her, hugging each other in worry.

"You brat! What you're here! You better leave this place," The Leader growled angrily, pointing his rifle at her. "I said leave this place or surrender yourself to us _right now_."

The young Cyborg blankly gazed at the leader for a short moment before she shrugged her shoulders and steadily held up her hands in the air. The Leader grinned maliciously, letting out an evil cackle as he still held out his firearm in an aiming position before he slowly walked over to the Cyborg Girl. Once he slowly advanced towards her, the girl's forest green eyes squinted down at a discarded rifle that laid beside her legs, which gives her the opportunity to beat him. Thinking quickly, she kicked up the rife and grabbed it in her hands before she struck him across his face and kicked him onto his gut.

The Leader grunted in pain, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "You little-spoiled brat!" The leader yelled outrageously, unsheathing a dagger from his belt before he charged at her as he made an attempt to kill her, but the Bionic Girl raised her left Bionic arm to block his attacks and managed to kick him at his crotch. She cartwheeled across the area and stood a few feet away from the leader.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?' The Bionic Girl taunted.

"Not a chance," The Leader snarled before he turned his attention to his goons. "What are you waiting for? Get her! And make sure you'll murder her!"

Hearing this, the masked men grinned maliciously and nodded in unison since they also wanted to kill the girl as payback for ruining their plans and would obey their leader without hesitance. Once they sheathe their daggers, they rush towards the young cyborg. The girl let out a small yawn and plastered a fake bored look on her face. She swiftly pulled herself in a fighting stance and charged at those goons. When one of them tried to stab her with his dagger, the Bionic Girl swiftly gave multiple punches on his chest and kicked him right in his gut. She gave a roundhouse kick to the other man who lunged at her to finish her off. "What's wrong? Can't deal with a Cyborg," She taunted and ran towards one of the masked men at a high speed and delivered a cartwheel kick right at his chin before he stumbled onto the ground. She unsheathes a sword from behind her back, and it is equipped with futuristic buttons based on the Cybernetic Part of her body. "Try and get me." She snarled, narrowing her eyes at them. The remaining men wearily looked at her with wide eyes while the rest of the masked men were laying on the ground, conscious and beaten by the girl with such astonishing strength and skills. They were totally dumbfounded that a girl is unable to fight off almost every adult it was because due to the cyborg part that gives her the power to beat her enemies.

"Very well, if we don't kill you, then we will do something much worse to you." The leader growled with a deadly look on his face as if he was mostly ready to murder this girl once and for all.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she raised her left eyebrow at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh really, perhaps your master would be _so_ disappointed if you fail the mission." The girl grinned, toying with her sword.

The leader glared through his mask before he angrily threw his dagger at her. The Bionic Girl closed her eyes as the flying dagger swiftly flew at her. But suddenly someone stepped in front of the girl and swiftly catches the dagger. The Bionic Girl breathed sharply, slowly opening her green eyes and looked up to the person who saved her from being killed. A smile graced her lips as she stared at an eighteen-year-old fair-skinned woman with long straight shoulder-length brown hair adorned with a white streak, brown eyes, and she was clad in a black-ops suit outlined with white markings, navy tactical boots that match her fingerless gloves.

"Good timing there, Melisa." The girl grinned, earning a smile from the woman. "I appreciated your help."

"You're welcome, as always." Melisa grinned. "Call me by my code name White Widow when we're in battle, Savannah, or should I say I call you Techno Girl."

"If you say so." Savannah grinned, gently punching her right fist into her bionic hand.

"Sir, there's only two of them." One of the masked men stuttered.

"Doesn't matter! Kill them all! Kill them!" The Leader ordered loudly.

Techno Girl and White Widow shared similar smirks plastered on their facial expression, pulling themselves in a fighting position just as the Leader and his masked men lunged at the female pair. White Widow grinned maliciously as she went toe-to-toe with the leader who tried to stab her with his dagger, luckily White Widow punched him right into his left cheek. The leader touches his cheek and felt crimson blood seeped from his skin. He glared at White Widow who smirked in triumph and raised an eyebrow at him with an amused look on her facial expression. Filled with anger, the Leader rushes towards the young woman, sending several punches to her yet the woman was dodging all of his attacks with such grace and swiftness and was dodging his attacks like flowing water. She grabbed his wrist, tightly twisting his arm before she brutally elbowed him at his gut, she also jabbed him on his chest several times until she took out her own personal Bo Staff. She swiftly whirled her weapon, knocking the leader's feet off the ground before he stumbled onto the pavement.

"Any last words?" White Widow asked, smugly.

On the other side, Techno Girl was on her own as she fought against the masked men with such strong fighting skills despite being a teenage kid. As the Bionic Girl delivered a kick to one of her opponents, she jumped into the air, landed onto the back of the other masked man before she wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed him onto the ground. She hopped to her, and expertly landed a punch to another masked man who was charging at her. "Touché." She said, sarcastically. Once she turned around, another masked man ran up to her, wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his dagger at the level of her nose bridge. She struggles to free herself out of his grasp until she has finally bitten his hand, making him yell in pain as he holds his hand in agony.

"You brat!" He yelled in fury, rushing towards the Bionic Girl until she switched her bionic hand into a blaster and fired several shots at him, knocking him off the ground. Despite being barely alive, the man grunted in pain, having scars and bruises all over his body, and blood dribbled from his skins as he struggled to get up to his feet. The rest of the few masked men glared at Techno Girl who gave them a smug grin and held up her Bionic Sword which is charging up with neon green lights.

Stabbing her sword onto the paved ground, the weapon unleashes an array of neon green electricity that bashed the masked men off the ground while most of them had passed out due to being knocked by the electrical pulses that abnormally went through their bodies before they collapse into the ground.

"Guess our job here is done." Techno Girl said, dusting off her hands as she looked over to White Widow who walked up to the young Cyborg.

"So now what we're gonna do now?" White Widow asked, quirking a brow at her younger friend.

"Let's say we're going to tie them up and let the police take care of them." Techno Girl said. "The machine will be in a safe place."

"Sounds like a great idea, Techie." White Widow smirked, taking out a loop of rope from her backpack. Techno Girl nodded in agreement before they made their way over to the defeated, unconscious men. Once White Widow quickly bring together them like herding sheep while Techno Girl gave some assistance to her by dragging some of the enemies to the rest of them, White Widow tightly laced the rope around them to make sure they will not escape again, even from the police as well.

"You won't get away with this, master Crypto will have your head beheaded." The leader growled murderously, lifting up his head to glare at the two heroines, with anger burning in his eyes behind his mask. "Why the hell you would do that? Foiling all our master's masterplan."

"What you master is doing is horrible, he would need to give up his evil plots than stealing my father's inventions, you don't deserve to work for your master." Techno Girl protested, narrowing her eyes at the Leader before she stuffed a small rag into his mouth to keep him quiet. "Now, why you don't stay _quiet_ for now." She gritted through her teeth, fiercely shooting daggers at the leader before she turned her attention to White Widow.

"Wow, for a cyborg kid, you know when to keep your enemies silent." White Widow remarked, quirking an eyebrow at the Cyborg Girl.

"It is for stopping Crypto and his goons from stealing every inventions, weapons, and machines from Stark Industries." Techno Girl stated.

"I understood that, since we're preventing those bad boys from committing a robbery besides C is up to something, why he would send his goons to steal your dad's invented machines from Stark Industries actually, is there a reason for him?" White Widow queried.

Techno Girl gently closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and fell into deep thoughts for a while. The youthful teenager slowly opened her eyes again, glancing up at her older friend. "I had no idea why Crypto needs all of those weapons from Stark Industries, but my second guess is that he will do something really horrible, or perhaps he is ready to do something notorious and even worse. He will use my father's machines to take over the world, that's why we begin this important mission to stop him and his minions from stealing those gadgets to use them for evil, and I don't want this kind of thing to happen."

As White Widow calmly stared at her younger friend, a confident smile graced her lips as she gently patted her shoulders in reassurance. "We will do it, we'll try to stop Crypt from using your father's technology, together as a team." Techno grinned brightly at the younger woman who then pressed her finger to a com-link attached to her left ear. "BrainStorm, come in."

"_Yes, White Widow?_" Asked a youthful masculine voice through the com-links. "_How was Techno Girl's mission? Did she fail or succeeds in stopping Crypto's minions?_"

"She failed." She replied quickly, earning an annoyed look from Techno Girl who isn't happy that the younger female Agent came up with another wisecracking joke. White Widow glanced back at her friend. Seeing the unamused look on her face, she let out a small chuckle. "Just joking, dude, she passed, with my assistance."

"_Okay that went well, I'm glad you all did a great job today_." Hearing this, Techno Girl smirked in satisfaction, shooting a wink at White Widow who rolled her eyes at her sister figure's triumph and carefully listened to BrainStorm who spoke out again. "_Anyways, you girls better leave this area, according to the map detector, the police are on their way to arrest Crypto's goons. If they'd see you there, you know what will happen_."

"We're on my way, White Widow out." White Widow cut off her com-links and glanced around the area to see if anyone is spying them. Noticing the coast is clear, she makes a gesture to Techno Girl, telling her that it's time to leave. The Cyborg nodded in response as the two girls secretly left this area to avoid being seen or to be met if someone approaches.

Once the two girls were gone out of sight, someone stepped out from the corner of the wall, and he seems to secretly watch the girls leaving the masked men alone in this area, knowing that the police will deal with them. Phil Coulson raised an eyebrow, curiosity written across his face as he held up a Polaroid Camera. A dark slide popped out of his camera, and Agent Coulson gently held it in his hand, curiously looking at the picture. "We will see if what kind of hero Techno Girl would become."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is it, I hope you guys are gonna like it since Techno Girl is my first Marvel SuperHero OC that came into my mind actually, there is also a supervillain character called Cypher who will serve as Techno Girl's arch-enemy but he will appear in future chapters, i have also some Marvel OCs too but they will appear in future chapters and future stories as well. Also, I've decided to add Techno Girl in some of the Marvel Cartoon Series despite the confusions, but Techno Girl will appear in the Marvel Animated Universes like how other Marvel Characters appear in the Animated Universes as well. And plus, I will still continue write my PR, Harry Potter, and TF Fanfics I just hope about that. Also, I had an important announcement, let's say that I will be taking a break from writing stories because I need to focus on my studies 'cause Final Exam will begin in 4th March, and I am so anxious about my exam, but I will try my best and never give up. I hope you all understand, my dear, kind readers. And also I have some other planned stories that will be written, so here's the list.

Team KLNG Saga (RWBY Fandom)

Cool as Ice! (Power Rangers Mystic Force Fandom)

Legend of the Violet Paladin (Voltron Legendary Defenders)

Power Of Spring (Power Rangers Ninja Storm Fandom)

The Bionic Avenger and her Friends (Marvel's Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Cartoon Fandom) My OC Techno Girl and some Marvel OCs of mine will appear in this story but will take different storyline and it will be somewhat different from my MCU Fanfic.

So anyway, I hope you all have a nice day, see ya ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU Movie, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.


	3. Chapter One: Techno Girl's Existence

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter for Techno Story, I hope you're gonna like it, well there is no action scenes in this chapter, Savannah will not appear in this chapter but there is a flashback of Savannah's childhood, which would be very cute and cuddly. I hope you're gonna love it. Anyways, there will some familiar faces and some of your favorite characters are included in this chapter, so anyway, I hope you're gonna like it, have fun! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU Movie, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.

* * *

**Chapter One: Learning about Techno Girl's Existence**

**~~(The Next Morning, In the SHIELDs Helicarrier)~~**

The bridge was hustling and bustling with many SHIELDs Agents who were having a very busy day today since they had a lot of work to do, due to having many orders being given by Director Nick Fury. They had so many duties to accomplish, more missions to complete. Most of them were doing some important researches using computers and laptops, etc. Then a few of the Agents were taking a free break since they were a little tired and exhausted of their continuous duties. But only five Agents are on a break because they had been given no orders, for now, also they had some important discussions to do. SHIELDs Director Nick Fury, along with his trusty Deputy Director Agent Maria Hill, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and her best friend and partner, Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye sat together in the meeting room, since they had an important discussion regarding an event happened last night in New York City.

"While I was hiding behind the wall, I saw Techno Girl fighting back against Crypto's goons, with a little help from someone. After the battle, I finally had my chance to take pictures using the Polaroid." Agent Coulson said, reaching into his vest pocket and took out a few photos, putting them in front of his fellow Agents and the Director. "I've finally seen Techno Girl in action."

Curiously, Director Nick was the first person to pick up one of the photos, the eye-patched man narrowed his eye to take a closer look at Techno Girl who was fighting off the masked men while White Widow fought against the Leader. "So this is what she looks like. Not to mention that she was being aided by a younger woman under age eighteen." Fury muttered. "Also, Techno Girl is a Cyborg, seems to have the appearance of a twelve years old."

"Then the rumors about Techno Girl being a Cyborg was true actually, she is truly a Cyborg, using her powers to take down Crypto's goons." Agent Hill stated.

"But this doesn't make any sense, how can a twelve year old Cyborg girl fight those men at such a young age, even she's still a cyborg, but who would taught her those deadly fighting moves." Natasha spoke out, both aghast and stunned at the fact that a twelve-thirteen years old cyborg like Techno Girl would even fight those evil Adults with such deadly yet incredible moves and fighting skills.

"Maybe you're correct about this, Natasha." Clint agreed with his best friend. "Not to mention that someone had been using the SHIELDs Technology to track down the enemies, but we don't know who?"

"Perhaps someone or somebody from our faction had been aiding her in taking down those evil men who worked Crypto." Fury deduced, calmly leaning into his seat before Agent Hill placed a document file on the table in front of him.

"Sir, I've had files, on the subject of Techno Girl's actions in fighting those goons, her real identity remains unknown for now." Agent Hill explained to Fury who was reading the files about Techno Girl's action and heroic deeds in saving New York City and fighting off Crypto's evil henchmen. Fury raised an eyebrow, curious, amazed and impressed he is of the young Cyborg's heroism despite her young age. "But Techno Girl's main target is Crypto, who was plotting to steal some important machines and inventions from Stark Industries, which is actually invented by an inventor called Professor Henry Hollow."

"You mean Stark's dead brother-in-law who died in a cavern, along with his daughter?" Fury asked.

Hearing this, Agent Hill nodded her head with a solemn look on her face.

"Sir, can you just tell me who the hell is Crypto and why he is so obsessed with stealing machines from Stark Industries?" Natasha asked, curiously, wanting to know more about Crypto's details and background.

"Well, if some of you Agents wanted to know about Crypto's background out of curiosity." Fury said, resting his elbows on the table, and putting his hands under his chin before he looked at Agent Hill at the corner of his eye. "Agent Hill?"

"Right?" Agent Hill nodded as she placed another document file on the table in front of Clint and Natasha. "Here is another file regarding Crypto's details and background, just in case if any of you are curious about his goals to steal weapons from Stark Industries."

Natasha shared a look with Clint who shrugged his shoulders, beckoning her to read the files. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Natasha picked up the document, turn over the files to read more information about Crypto. Once she was reading the documents, her eyes widened in pure shock. "I can't believe it..." Natasha whispered out of shock and astonishment. "Crypto... Is an evil cyborg criminal who was trying to steal some of the most powerful weapons from Stark Industries just to take over the world?"

"In theory, that is correct, Crypto had been sending his monkeys to steal some dangerous weapons from Stark Industries, but Techno Girl Is always getting in their way, preventing them from stealing those weapons." Fury replied, standing up from his seat. "Crypto's goal is to take over the world using those machines, but his true motivations are unknown. Whatever he is up to, we need to figure a way to stop them."

"Well, ever since Professor Hollow's death, Crypto's been plotting to steal those weapons from Stark Industries, and Techno Girl is the only one who knew about his plans." Agent Coulson stated. "But she isn't the only one who gets in his way, she might have some allies who were aiding her in her mission to stop the evil villain."

"Then we must know more facts about her," Fury said, calmly, before he glanced at Natasha and Clint. "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton." Fury called over to them, prompting the two Assassins to stand up from their seats respectively. "Let's say one thing; since you two are the stealthiest, heroic Agents ever in the S.H.I.E. Organization. I'm sending you two to spy on Techno Girl and learned about her identity and her secrets."

Hearing this, Clint and Natasha's eyes widened in shock, and exchanged similar looks. "Us?" Both of them asked in unison.

Fury nodded in response. "But why us? We're Assassins, why you don't choose other Agents like Mockingbird or Quake or someone else." Natasha said to the Director.

"But you two are the most suitable ones, just spy on Techno Girl and her unknown allies, but don't assassinate her since she isn't posing as a threat to the Universe." Fury advised them.

"If we know her identity, what we'll do next?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Once the mission is over, we will have a chat with her. Agents, now the meeting is dismissed." Fury announced.

After the discussion was over, Agent Coulson stand up from his seat before he, the Director and his Deputy Director left the meeting room to do some important yet unfinished business. Once Agent Coulson, Fury and Agent Hill were out of sight, Natasha's green eyes fixated on the photo of Techno Girl and White Widow fighting off against Crypto's masked goons, but she wasn't paying attention to Techno Girl, her eyes gazed at the younger woman who was aiding the young Cyborg in the battle scene. Something was bothering her about that woman in the picture, and she looked sort of familiar to her.

* * *

Natasha trudged through the hallway, heading for her own dormitory as a few SHIELD Agents walked passed her, without being seen since the redhead is only busy minding her own business. Despite that, Natasha was staring at that photo that Agent Coulson had given to her for their important mission. Her eyes only concentrated only on White Widow, she must have knew something familiar about that younger woman and her mind was telling her that she reminded her of someone who is related to her, but she is unable to properly see her face in the photo due to White Widow fighting against the masked men.

Eventually, she arrived at her dormitory, and went to open her drawer and cupboards filled with some weapons of her own. Natasha then stuffed all her arsenals and her weaponries into her personal traveling bag in order to be prepared for her important mission. The red-haired woman slung her bag onto her shoulder and took a breath. Before she could leave the room, her eyes fell on a photo frame with a picture of herself along with a certain eighteen years old girl has fair skin, long straight shoulder-length brown hair with a white streak, and brown eyes. In this photo, the girl was grinning widely while Natasha simply plastered a small smile despite having a stoic look on her face.

Natasha simply let out a heavy sigh as she longingly stared at the photo frame. "Melisa, I wish you were here so I could apologize to you..."

"Hey Natasha!" Hearing that familiar voice, Natasha twisted around to see Clint who stood at the doorway, with his arms crossed across his chest while having a serious look on his facial expression. "It's time to leave for our mission to find Techno Girl and her unknown allies." He told his best friend who nodded in agreement. So Clint walked away from the doorway, followed by Natasha who walked out of her bedroom to search for the younger Cyborg.

* * *

**~~(Meanwhile, in the New York Central Park)~~**

Billionaire playboy Tony Stark and his trusty bodyguard Happy Hogan arrived at the Central Park to have a stroll in the park. Tony just decided to take a small break from his Iron Man duties thanks to the suggestion of his girlfriend Pepper Potts to have a day off, the genius Billionaire was getting a little worn-out of his superhero duties so he thought that a day off would help him refresh his mind, so he agreed with that. As Tony calmly wandered around the park, with Happy strolling beside his friend and boss, they decided to take a break so the two friends sat onto the bench. Happy vented an exhausted sigh, taking out a pair of water bottles from his bag while he handed the other one over to Tony who gradually accepted the water.

"It's quite tiresome, isn't it, Tony?" Happy said to his boss.

"Yeah, Happy. Pepper was right that I should take a break, the whole Iron Man job was making me a tad tired so taking a break would refresh my mind." Tony said, taking a sip from his bottle. "And I could agree with her wholeheartedly. Ah, this park bring meaningful memories of my youth, as a kid I spent a lot of time with my big sister Annabeth."

"Yep, your sister was really nice and kind, always there to look after you until..." Happy trailed off as a sad look appeared on his facial expression, reliving a sad memory about Annabeth's fate, though Happy couldn't mention this event to his boss. Tony hung up his head with a solemn look as he understood what his bodyguard was going to say so he took another sip from his drink.

"I know what happens to her, it's pretty tragic and upsetting for me to say that." Tony deduced.

"Annabeth may have been gone for eternity, but she will always remain in our memories, as well as her husband Henry and her daughter Savannah who also died as well last year." Happy stated, raising his head to cast a glance at the clear blue sky. "Today is actually her death anniversary, it's the day where she died on her daughter's birthday. Savannah was totally distraught at her mother's death, it became a tragic birthday for her."

"I know... I totally miss them, my sister, my trusted brother-in-law... and my lovable niece. She was twelve-thirteen years old, and she died at such a young age, along with her dad." Tony said, in a sorrowful tone.

"Savannah was such an intelligent kid, right?" Happy said, earning a nod from his boss. "She looked up to you a lot, and wanted to be one of the best inventors in the whole world, wanted to be acknowledged by the government and Stark Industries as well."

"You're right, Happy. I acknowledged her. I admit that I'm pretty impressed of how intelligent and smart she was." Tony stated. "She inherited her father and her mother's intelligence and engineering skills. She was going to have a bright future, but she never had the chance to be the inventor. Before her death, she always said this to me that 'Uncle Tony, one day I will be inventor and all of the inventions will use for good for the sake of our future'. But she never had the chance to finish her goal."

"Young Savannah always wanted to build those machines just like her father. She was a genius kid, and a bright girl. I hope she will rest in peace." Happy said in a quiet, solemn voice. He and Tony remain quiet for a long moment, silently mourning Savannah's death. A cute squealing noise draw Tony from his thoughts as he looked up at the distance to see a four years old girl begging her mother to buy an ice cream for her, the mother smiled gently at her daughter and patted her head before she said that she would love to buy an ice cream for her child.

Tony smiled at the nice moment between the mother and daughter's bonding relationship. He take another sip from his bottle and vented a small sigh as he lowered his head, his gaze landed on the ground as he recalled a certain memory from his past...

**~~(Flashback)~~**

**_Past, year 2003..._**

_"Tony! Wake up!" _

_"Please, I don't wanna go to school..." Thirty-three years old Tony Stark grumbled under his breath, trying to cover himself with his blanket to get more catnap, only for someone to yank the blanket off his bed. "What is it?" Tony groused, groggily, rubbing his tired blurry eyes to see someone standing in the middle of his bedroom. It was a forty years old woman, with blue eyes, mid-length brown hair, and light skin, she was also dressed in a white shirt underneath her royal blue jacket, a pair of white trousers while she was also carrying a handbag on her shoulder._

_"Good morning Tony." The woman greeted._

_"Annabeth? When did you arrive at my mansion...?" Tony started out as he sat up upon his bed, rubbing his groggy eyes._

_"I had an important business to attend, my husband and I came to Malibu to visit you." Annabeth told her younger brother._

_"Where's Henry exactly?" Tony asked._

_"He went on an important meeting with his fellow inventors." Annabeth told him._

_"Okay, so what you're here for?" Tony questioned._

_"I want to have an important discussion with you Tone. But first, get dressed up, I will be waiting for you in the living room." Annabeth replied to her younger brother before she made her way over to the doorway, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Tony a bit confused and bemused. He vented a sigh, briefly shaking his head before he stood up from his bed and made his way over to the closet room to change his clothes._

_A few minutes later, Tony finally came out of his bedroom and walked downstairs which leads him to the living area, as he got dressed in his usual black shirt, dark blue jeans, and adjusted a black sunglasses to his face. The billionaire took a deep breath and stretches his arms above his head before he turned around to see Annabeth standing at the nearby wooden table, talking to someone via her cell phone, probably talking to her husband. He also turned to see a young four years old female toddler who stood beside her mother, the little girl has short black hair and forest green eyes, and she was dressed in a silver dress with flower pattern on her skirts. Seeing this, Tony smiled brightly as he walked over to the young toddler._

_"Hey little Tech kid!" Tony exclaimed, attracting the young girl's attention who smiled widely at seeing her uncle and swiftly ran up to him._

_"Uncle Tony!" The little girl squealed happily as she jumped into her uncle's arms._

_"What's up Savannah? I didn't know you would be here?" Tony grinned, gently pinching her cheeks._

_"Mommy thought she and Daddy and I would visit Malibu and see you." Young Savannah said to her uncle._

_"Right, I understand that." Tony chuckled, gently ruffling his niece's hair before he went over to Annabeth who continued to talk to her husband via the phone._

_"...Okay, I see. Bye." Once her phone's call was being cut off, Annabeth casted a glance at Tony who was still carrying his niece in his arms before he gently placed her on the comfy sofa. The billionaire smiled brightly at his niece and gently patted her head as Savannah giggled happily and cheerfully clapped her hands._

_"So, Anna. What's the important discussion you wanna talk about?" Tony asked._

_"Well, let's say that I am having an important business to do. I had to leave New York because I actually need to attend a meeting with my husband and my fellow inventors. We're attending a conference for the generation of the newest gadgets, devices, machines etc." Annabeth explained to her younger brother who was pouring a milk juice onto the glass while he carefully listened to his sister's words._

_"Right, I understand." Tony nodded in response, handing the glass of milk juice to his sister. "Wanna drink?"_

_"Nope, I'm not thirsty." Annabeth politely shook her head in response. Tony shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip from his drink. "Well, as I was saying since me and my husband are here in Malibu. I've brought Savannah here too." She said, referring to her daughter who was smiling and waving her tiny hand at her mother and uncle. "Well, let's say I thought I could bring my daughter to the meeting room but my boss said that toddlers under Savannah's age aren't allowed to attend the meeting."_

_"Why your boss won't let your daughter to attend the meeting with you and Henry?" Tony asked as he take another sip from his drink._

_"I don't know why, but I can't disagree with my boss since he's in charge of the conference." Annabeth said. "Maybe he can't have any toddlers aimlessly running around the conference and might get lost. Henry and I got a little worried that we can't just leave our daughter behind so we decided that someone will take care of her while we're away." Annabeth took a deep breath to keep herself relax and composed. "I've decided that you will be in charge of taking care of my daughter."_

_Hearing this, Tony's eyes widened in pure shock and immediately spit out his milk juice over the counter. Annabeth blinked her blue eyes and become a little confused at his reaction, watching as her brother coughed out the remaining juices from his mouth, so he took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped the droplet of his drink from his mouth. "What?!" Tony exclaimed, his eyes still widening in shock as he shot a look at his sister._

_"I said that you will be in charge of taking care of Savannah. Today you will be babysitting her." Annabeth said, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Me? Babysitting? This can't be true, I mean I'm not sure I'm capable of babysitting a toddler at Savannah's age." Tony said to his sister._

_"Tony, you're the only person I can rely on. You're her relative and her uncle as well." Annabeth said. "Savannah's previous babysitter Kathy just moved out of New York a week ago because her father got a new job in another city."_

_"Look, Anna. I am not a babysitter, I am a billionaire, a CEO of Stark Industries, and I mean I have some important business to attend, I need to manufacture some weapons and invent some newest machines and inventions. I'm not sure if I can take care of her." Tony told his sister. "I mean, I'm not sure if I knew anything about kids."_

_"Tony, since you don't know anything about kids, then why you don't get married, and have kids of your own. What if you get married with a certain red-haired woman who worked with you at Stark Industries?" Annabeth said, shooting a smirk at her younger brother._

_"You mean Pepper?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yep, Pepper sounds like a nice and lovely person. She's nice, she's sweet, she's smart and she's adorable as well, there is some interesting chemistry between you and Pepper." Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms crosses her chest and shot another smirk at her younger brother._

_Tony averted his eyes from his sister, his cheeks turned burning red and tried to brush off the thought of falling in love with Pepper, but he couldn't help it since he finds Pepper too adorable and lovely but he can't admit his feelings for Pepper in front of his older sister. "Pepper and I are just friends, we can't start dating. I mean she's my trusty assistant and my friend as well and she was always there for me at my side." He stated to his older sister._

_"Right..." Annabeth nodded in response as a grin tugged at the corner of her lips. She then checked the current timing on her wristwatch. "I need to go now because I will be late for my important meeting, my husband will be waiting for me." She said as she picked her handbag from the sofa, and slinging it onto her shoulder. "So I need you to take care of my daughter while I'm away." She continued as she handed a piece of paper to her brother. "Here's a list of babysitting duties and you will learn how to take care of a child, so good luck with babysitting my daughter." Annabeth finished, gently patting her brother's shoulder, she then walked over to her daughter and gave a gentle peck on her cheek. "Be nice to Uncle Tony." She said to her daughter who nodded her head with a huge grin on her face. Annabeth gave a smile to her brother before she finally walked out of the living room and left the mansion._

_Once she was out of sight, Tony and Young Savannah only remained in the living room. Silence fell upon them as the billionaire glanced at his little niece who tilted her head as she stared at her uncle for a while. "So what you want to do next?" Tony asked as he flopped into the sofa, sitting next to his niece who glanced up at him when he spoke out._

_"Hmm, I wanna do drawing with paper and crayons." Savannah said, cupping her hands together._

_"Well, I don't have any crayons, but there is some in the workshop, the ones I used when I was at your age." Tony said as he stood up from the sofa. "But don't go anywhere, J.A.R.V.I.S will look after you while I will bring you some crayons and papers."_

_"Okay, but who's Jarvis?" Savannah queried._

_"_Greetings young Savannah, I am J.A.R.V.I.S at your service_." A calm yet polite voice spoke out of nowhere which attracted the toddler's attention._

_"Who said this?" Savannah asked in awe._

_"Well, Tech Kid, this one who spoke out is J.A.R.V.I.S, which stand for 'Just a Rather Very Intelligent System'. He is s my A.I which stands for Artificial Intelligence that runs the computer system of my mansion." Tony said. _

_"I know what an A.I. is" Savannah stated._

_"You do?" Tony asked, astonished._

_"Mommy and Daddy told me about it." Savannah giggled._

_"Wow, now you're getting even more smarter." Tony grinned. "I will get the crayons from the workshop."_

_After Tony left the living area and went downstairs which leads him to his workshop, Young Savannah glanced around the living room with a curious expression. The girl slumped against the back pillows and sat there for a moment until she hopped off the sofa, tilting her head with curiosity in her innocent eyes. "So Jarvis. Did Tony created you as an A.I.?" The girl asked, curiously._

_"_Yes, young Savannah. Your uncle built me as natural-language user interface computer system. I was named after your uncle's faithful butler Edwin Jarvis._" JARVIS explained. "_I assisted your uncle in helping him creating the weapons and gadgets and tasked with running business for Stark Industries_."_

_"Ohhh." Savannah uttered. "Can we play a game, Jarvis? Like hide and seek?" Savannah asked, cutely._

_"_If I had been a human, I would have play games physically_." JARVIS said._

_"Oh." Savannah said as she understood JARVIS' statement._

_"I've brought the crayons and papers for you!" Hearing this familiar voice, Savannah's head perked up as she saw Tony heading his way upstairs and went into the living room, carrying a handful of crayons and papers. As Tony approaches his niece, little Savannah squealed in joy, jumping up and down as her uncle kneel down to her level. "Here you go, I hope you're gonna draw some favorite pictures of yours?"_

_"I love drawing, it gives me new ideas." Savannah grinned._

_"Right, little Tech Kid." Tony beamed, gently patting her head._

**~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is it, I thought I would make this chapter longer but sadly I never had the chance to finish it, so this is it, I hope you forgive me. Anyway, writing the flashback about my OC Savannah as a toddler was really cute and how she had a strong bond with Tony Stark, but you learn more about her childhood once I work on the second part of her childhood. But for now, since I'm focusing on my studies, let's say that my top priority is my studies, but after final exam is over, I will work on the second part of her flashback, plus I will write some other flashbacks of who Savannah end up as a Cyborg and how she meets Brainstorm and White Widow 'cause it's gonna be curiously interesting. Anyway, have a nice day! ^^

Oh, P.S, if you wanted to know about the face claim of Savannah's Mother, well her face claim is Allison Williams (The Actress who played Kit Snicket from A Series of Unfortunate Events. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU Movie, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.


	4. Chapter Two: Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:** Hello, my dear readers! Your author is here! And sorry for the wait, I just got distracted by watching other MCU Films such as Captain America: the Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-Man and some other films too. And oh! Has anyone seen the latest trailer of Avengers Endgame that was released online five days ago, believe me it was real and awesome, i am just so anxious for what will happen in the upcoming, and oh! I also watched Captain Marvel (2019) film, it was so beautiful and well-written, and I love Carol's development and personality, Brie Larson did a great job in the performance and i want to give her praise for her performance, it was 100% awesome, and I loved. And also, this story is going to a tad shorter possibly like the previous one. I really wish to go to the action parts but then I realized that I was being slightly impatient so i decided to remain patient. Anyways, here's the new chapter of Techno Girl, part two of the first flashback of my story. Have fun! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Adventures in Babysitting:**

_Tony Stark takes a seat on the couch, watching one of his favorite comedy shows on TV while his niece Young Savannah sat on the carpet in the living room, drawing a few pictures with crayons. The billionaire laughed happily when he saw a comical moment in his favorite series such as a woman letting out a burst of small laughter until she was being hit a bowl of cream pie. Tony simply loved this comical moment in the show because he finds too much hilarious. Then his gaze landed on one of Savannah's drawing papers, one of them included a drawing picture of a familiar shield with red and blue lined over the edges, along with a white star in the center. Tony blinked his eyes and craned his neck to take a closer look at the picture, did his niece taken an interest in Captain America's stories?_

_"Hey, Savannah?" Tony asked._

_"Yes, Uncle Tony?" Savannah looked up at her uncle._

_"Is that Captain America's shield?" Tony asked, curiously, pointing at the drawing picture._

_"Um, yes." Savannah answered. "His shield is magnificent."_

_"Oh, so what do you know about Captain America? Did you learn the stories about him?" Tony asked, curiously. "Like you know the history about him?"_

_"Actually, Mommy tell me stories about Captain America." Savannah admitted cutely._

_Hearing this, Tony's brown eyes lit up. _Great, now that my big sister told her about Captain America

_"During the camping trip with my parents, Mommy told me that Captain America was the world's greatest hero, he fought bad guys like the HYDRA. Mommy told me that he was a man with an ideal sense of justice and hope, he was like a role model and an ideal type of person with inspiration. He was courageous, strong and even heroic. He was the greatest superhero of all time. He fought bravely against the Nazism, break into many HYDRA Bases, and fought against the most notorious villain of all. People would always remember him as the hero who heroically fought in World War II."_

_Tony scoffed quietly at the mention of Captain America. When he was younger, his father always talks about Captain America just to inspire his son, but it made him constantly annoyed at the continuous words about the possibly decreased patriotic hero, but Tony could see hope in the eyes of his niece who was smiling brightly. Does she wish to be a Superhero like Captain America? "Do you wanna be a superhero like Captain America?" Tony questioned._

_"Hmm, I don't know if I will be a superhero. But if I became a superhero, I might have superpowers." The toddler grinned, standing up to her feet. "If I had laser beams, I could shoot at the meanest villains." She said, pointing at her eyes, making her uncle smile at how imaginative she is being. "Or maybe, if I had a cape..." She continued as she climbed atop of the sofa, and stood beside her uncle. "... I will leap into the air and then I will fly like my favorite female hero Supergirl!" She yelled excitedly as she jumped off the sofa, inadvertently letting herself onto the floor but Tony manages to catch her in his arms before she could hit the floor._

_"Whoa, watch it little kiddo, you're going to hurt yourself." Tony cautioned, putting his toddler niece onto the sofa again._

_"Sorry." Savannah apologized meekly._

_"Anyways, if a supervillain tries to take over the world, what will you do next?" Tony asked._

_"I will fight the bad guy," Savannah said, punching the air with her fists as if she is fighting an enemy._

_"Oh really? If you fight the bad guy, then the bad guy _will_ fight back!" Tony chimed in, gently digging his fingers into her niece. The girl shrieked with laughter, as her uncle gingerly tickled her over her stomach, but the fun was being interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone that belonged to Tony. The billionaire shared an apologetic look with his niece and picked up the phone before he answered its call._

_"_Hello Tony?_"_

_"Uh, Obadiah? What's up?"_

_"_Why'd you didn't come? There's a meeting in Stark Industries, and everybody is asking about you? You had an important business in the office._"_

_"I know, I was going to attend the meeting, but I am very busy here, in my penthouse." Tony said._

_"_Really? For what you're being busy for_?"_

_"Look, Obby, my big sister Annabeth just came here, and she put me in charge of babysitting her toddler daughter Savannah. It is really important for me to take care of her because Anna trusts me a lot and I don't wanna let her down."_

_"_You didn't attend the meeting just to take care of your own niece_?"_

_"Yes, look I'm sorry, Savannah's only four years old, she can't take care of herself due to her young age. Anna and her husband just went to attend a conference and they can't bring their daughter because their boss told them not to." Tony explained. He could hear his old friend venting a sigh before he spoke up again._

_"_Fine, if your sister wants you to take care of her daughter, that's fine with me then, Annabeth is still like the stubborn big sister you know and love_."_

_"I know she's a bit of a stubborn woman _on the outside_, but she's still a nice person on _the_ inside. And—" As Tony continue speaking to his friend over the phone, he turned around and dropped his jaw when he saw Young Savannah is nowhere to be seen. The playboy swiftly scrutinized around the living area, only to see there were no signs of his niece being present in this area. Worry and panic ran through his systems as he quickly searched for his missing little niece. "Uh, I'll call you later, see ya." Once Tony turned off his phone, he frantically observed the room. "JARVIS, where is Savannah?"_

_"_Sir, since it's _your_ job to look after your young niece, you've never been distracted if you never had received the call from Mr. Obadiah Stane_." JARVIS told his creator and boss._

_"Darn it!" Tony swore under his breath, realizing about his mistakes. "Can you tell us where she is?"_

_"_I think she went downstairs which leads her to your Workshop_."_

_Hearing this, Tony's brown eyes widened in horror, realizing that his niece is in his lab, he is really worried that his niece would get hurt if she touches one of his dangerous inventions, then he will face the wrath of his sister, or worse he will face his brother-in-law's wrath if anything happens to his daughter. Desperate to find his niece, he made his way downstairs leading him to the basement of his lab._

_Once he has made his way down the stairs, he heard the familiar squealing noises of his niece so he frantically ran down the stairs, fearing that his niece would be in danger or could get killed by one of his inventions. Soon, he finally arrived at his workshop and walked through the window, door to check up on his niece, but he was quite surprised to see his niece is actually looking up at his Industrial robotic assistants Dum-E and U. Savannah squealed happily, jovially clapping her hands and jumped up and down as one of the robots enthusiastically waved its extended arm at the little girl. Tony simply sighed in relief, leaning onto the wall next to him as he was glad that his niece is still alright._

_"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Savannah grinned._

_"Savannah! What are you doing here?" Tony asked, concerning lacing in his voice as he immediately marched over to his little niece. "Oh, I was so worried about you, I thought you were gone."_

_"Uncle Tony! There are robots in your lab! And whoa! Your lab is so amazing!" Savannah exclaimed gleefully, her eyes observing the workshop in awe. "Did you actually build all your inventions in this lab of yours? It looked exquisite?"_

_"Uh, thanks kiddo." Tony muttered, bashfully._

_"Besides Mommy also told me that you manufactured weapons 'cause you were one of the world's greatest inventors."_

_Blinking his eyes at his niece, Tony opened his mouth to spoke up to Savannah. "Uh, yep. Since I'm a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist. And a Futurist too." Tony explained to his niece who tilted her head in curiosity, closely listening to her uncle. "Since I'm the CEO of Stark Industries, I build those machines and inventions for the future of the world, I'm an industrialist and an inventor too. My job is to use technologies, to make the world a better place, to help and make people happy, and to make sure that technologies will serve as a greater knowledge for everything on this planet."_

_"Ooooh..." Savannah uttered, interested. Tony approaches his niece and knelt down to her level. _

_"Well, me; your uncle is an inventor and a billionaire little kiddo," Tony said, patting his niece's head. "Your mother and father are inventors too. They invented some of the greatest gadgets in the world."_

_"If you, Mommy and Daddy are inventors and build machines and high tech gadgets, using technology to make the world a better place..." Savannah started out before a huge grin spreads across her lips. "Then I wanna build some machines and cool gadgets!"_

_"Uh, yep, you will invent some of the gadgets once you grew up into an adult." Tony said. "Inventors' job is to use technology for the sake of the future."_

_"Well..." Savannah trailed off, putting her hands behind her back as a grin appeared on her face. "__Uncle Tony, one day I will be inventor and all of the inventions will use for good for the sake of our future." _

_Tony grinned at his niece, and gently ruffled her hair. "Now then, let's take you back upstairs." He said, carrying her in his arms. _

_"But I wanna stay in the lab." Savannah whined. "Maybe build some amazing gadgets to impress Mommy and Daddy."_

_"I'm afraid not. You could get hurt if you touch one of my inventions. Now come on." Tony told his niece._

_Savannah pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as Tony walked out of the lab, carrying the little green-eyed girl in his arms._

* * *

**~~(Twenty Minutes later)~~**

_Savannah had a pouty look on her face, she sat crossed-leg on the sofa, with her arms across her chest. Her uncle went back to the lab to invent some important machines and weapons for the Industries, and JARVIS is in charge of keeping an "eye" on his niece to make sure she won't get herself into trouble or get herself hurt. Savannah desires to invent some cool gadgets to impress her family but she is too young to build these sort of things due to being a toddler. "I wanna go build some gadgets." Savannah grumbled moodily._

_"_Young Savannah, didn't your uncle told you not to touch the machines he created._" JARVIS told her._

_"But I wanna make Mommy and Daddy proud of me." Savannah insisted, stubbornly. She slumped into the back pillows, and vented a rough sigh._

_"_Young lady, I understand that you wanted to make your family very proud, but you're still a young girl, and you're still inexperienced enough. You will invent gadgets once you grow up._"_

_Savannah whimpered, throwing up her hands in frustration. The little girl slumped against the back pillow, she was being bored after her uncle went back to the lab to invent some machine for the military of United States of America, but he doesn't want to let his niece get into the lab because he's afraid that she might get hurt if she touches one of his inventions, or else she would get killed. As time passed, Young Savannah got too bored as she laid her head on the sofa's seat. The girl groaned in boredom, crossing her arms over her chest. The girl propped herself in a sitting position when she realizes that JARVIS became too silent and never spoke up for only almost ten minutes, she grinned mischievously as she pushes herself off the sofa, and sneakily tip-toed across the living room, so she walked around the waterfall wall before she finally went upstairs._

_After she was gone, Tony emerged from downstairs, rubbing his dirty hands with a cloth. Once the billionaire walked into the living room, he saw his niece is nowhere to be seen. Blinking his eyes, Tony scanned the room, looking for his little niece. "Savannah?" Tony called out. The Billionaire raised an eyebrow, confused and worried that his niece is missing again. "Hey, Tech Kid? Where are you? I know you're playing hide-and-seek, but I think you're hiding somewhere." As Tony looked around the room, he headed towards the kitchen to see if his niece is hiding somewhere. After he searches the kitchen, Tony emerged from the kitchen and headed over to the piano to see if his niece is hiding there._

_But he was being unaware that Savannah walked down the stairs and strolled into the living room, the little black-haired girl grinned brightly when she saw her uncle peeping underneath the grand piano, so she jogged over to him. Once she sneakily reaches for the piano, she kneels down to the floor and peeked underneath the piano. "Peek-a-boo! I see you~~" She exclaimed, singingly._

_Tony yelped, startled at the presence of his niece. "Savannah! Thank God, you're here. I was looking for you, where were you?" Tony asked his baby niece._

_"Hmm, I went upstairs, but your bedroom door is locked." Savannah admitted meekly._

_Tony sighed and silently shook his head. He sauntered around the grand piano, and scooped up his little niece, carrying her in his arms. "Look kiddo, your Mommy has tasked me to take care of you while she and your daddy are away. I need to take care of you because that's my duty. Despite being a billionaire, your mom has faith in me to take good care of you, understood?"_

_"But Uncle Tony, I was getting too bored, when you're in your super-cool lab." Savannah whined. "I wanna play some games with you."_

_"Look, little Sav." Tony said. "Uncle Tony is really busy, I am inventing some weapons for the American Military while I also need to watch over you."_

_"I wanna play! I wanna, wanna, wanna play! Please, please, please!" Savannah pleaded._

_"Look, Tech Kid, I—"_

_"Pleeeeease!" Savannah whimpered, looking at her uncle with watery eyes, and her lower lip quavered as if she is about to cry. Tony blinked his eyes, and sadly bowed his head, he felt regretful and sad that he will make his baby niece cry, he simply doesn't want to make her weep that badly. If she starts crying, his sister or brother-in-law will be very disappointed in him._

_Tony was about to protest, but he finally relented and vented a small sigh. "Okay then, Tech Kid. I will play games with you."_

_Hearing this, Savannah's eyes lit up and smiled in joy. "Yay!" She screamed excitedly, clapping her hands. Tony smiled at how happy his niece is being, so he gently put her down on the seat._

_"So anyway, you wanna play hide-and-seek with me?" Tony said._

_Savannah nodded._

_"Even though I'm too old for this little child's game, who will do the counting and who will hide from the seeker?" Tony asked._

_"Hmm, you do the seeking, I will do the hiding." Savannah volunteered._

_"Wait, what?!" Tony spluttered._

_Savannah snickered, and nodded her head._

_"Look, kiddo, you will get lost, and your parents won't be very happy about this." Tony said, trying to make her understand his statement, but Savannah whined, and gave him cute puppy eyes. Tony held up his finger and opened his mouth as if he is about to talk, but he sighed in defeat. "Okay then, but while I'm counting, don't go into my lab, it will be dangerous for you. Understood?" He told his niece._

_"Yay!" Savannah yipped, excitedly._

_Tony gave her a small smile and patted her head before he made his way over to the wall, and averted his head from her. Covering his eyes with his hands, he begin the countdown. "Okay, in the count of ten. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... and ten! Okay, I'm ready!" He exclaimed as he whirled around to see his niece is nowhere to be seen in the living. Tony smirked, rubbing his hands, he probably knew that little Savannah is hiding somewhere. "Okay, okay. I know you're hiding here, somewhere, or anywhere. Now, Uncle's gonna catch you." He proclaimed. "Well, this is gonna be easy." As Tony strolled across the living room, he made his way upstairs, probably knew that his niece is hiding, despite his bedroom door being locked._

_As soon as he disappeared upstairs, Savannah's head poked out from behind the sofa, and grinned cheekily. As she sneakily tip-toed around the living room, she finally made her way down the stairs leading her to the workshop. _

* * *

**~~(Meanwhile, at the Stark Industries Headquarters)~~**

_Pepper Potts sat on the chair, beside the office desk as she was tapping her fingertips against the paper board she is holding in her hands. She simply learned from her so-called friend Obadiah Stane that Tony didn't return to his office because he's being a little occupied, doing something very important. Pepper never knew that Tony's older sister would visit her younger brother and put him in charge of taking care of her little daughter while she and her husband Professor Henry Hollow attend the conference being held in Malibu. Pepper can imagine the look on poor Tony's eyes because it would be difficult for him to take care a four years old child even though he used to have a nanny when he was younger until he turned fourteen years old. The woman sighed gruffly, putting her elbow on the desk and looked up to James Rhodes or rather be referred as Rhodey who also entered the office after he also learned from Stane about Tony's absence in the Stark Industries Headquarters, he was pacing back and forth around the office, pondering about Tony being a babysitter to his toddler niece._

_"I can't believe this." Rhodey muttered. "Tony is being occupied, just to take care of his sister's daughter who is only a toddler."_

_"Annabeth and her daughter just arrived at his mansion, and she put Mr. Stark in charge of taking care of his niece." Pepper told him. "Not to mention that he already missed his important meeting with his staff members, but since he's at home, he will face some difficulties in babysitting a toddler. He's a total playboy you could say."_

_Rhodey chuckled at her statement. "Oh yeah, he is a playboy." Rhodey said as he sat on a seat that stood beside the wall. "If you wanna say that it's the first time he's babysitting a child. Oh my Gosh, people will laugh at him when they learned that the __Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist... was babysitting a toddler... Gosh, that would be hilarious." __Rhodey covered his mouth, attempting to stifle his laughter at his theory of poor Tony being laughed by some people once they learned about the playboy billionaire being a babysitter to a four years old toddler._

_Pepper raised a brow at him. "Are you making fun of your best friend?"_

_"Nope, it's just a theory of mine, wondering if people would laugh at him when they found out about Tony being a babysitter." Rhodey grinned, innocently._

_"Really, Rhodes." Pepper grimaced. "Look, if Tony is taking care of his niece while her mother and father are away on an important business, then it is a good thing that he's taking good care of a four years old girl who can't take care of herself because of her young age while her parents are occupied. Imagine yourself if you had an older sister who had a child, she would put you in charge of taking care of her baby while she is away." Pepper told her friend who plastered a pout on his face and crossed his arms across like a stubborn child. "You know, I met Annabeth and her daughter once when Tony introduced them to us, the girl was only barely two months old, you also met her once, remember that?"_

_"Uh, yeah, I do remember that. I did meet that little baby girl. She was like a cute tiny green-eyed baby." Rhodey gushed. "But sadly, she probably won't remember us..."_

_Pepper nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Rhodey. She was a little infant, two months old. I think she's currently four years old. Well, we've never seen her again ever since we met her and her mother and father Professor Henry Hollow."_

_"Right..." Rhodey muttered, nodding his head in response._

_As Pepper was about to spoke up, a buzzing sound attracted her attention. She turned her head to see her Cell Phone is making a buzzing noise as the name "Tony Stark" written across the screen. She picked it up and answered its call. "Hello, Mr. Stark." Pepper greeted._

_"_Pepper! I need your help!_" _

_Pepper cringed at the urgent voice of Tony's. She shared a concerned look with Rhodey who shrugged his shoulders with a confused expression. Pepper blinked her eyes so she pressed her phone against her right ear. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. "You sound so urgent."_

_"_Please, I need your help! I have some urgent yet serious problems_." Tony said. "_You and Rhodey must come to my mansion. It's about my niece. I need your help, please_."_

_"What did he say to you, Pep?" Rhodey asked, concern lacing in his voice._

_"Tony said he needs our help, it's about his niece, something's not right..." Pepper trailed off, with worry written across her facial expression._

**~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh boy, i think Tony Stark is having some trouble in finding little Savannah. I hope she's okay, but don't worry. I hope she will be fine as Tony and the Gang will find her. And oh, i wanted to something to you, let's say that I decided to change the supervillain Cypher's name because i discovered that there is a real Marvel Comic Character who already has that name and is already Cypher, so then in order to avoid confusions i decided to change the villain's name and he would be called as "Crypto" which is kinda fitting for my OC Supervillain, anyways, I hope you all loved this chapter, please review and have a nice day! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.


	5. Chapter Three: Where's Savannah?

**Author's Note:** Hello, my dear readers! I am here now! Sorry for the wait, I was being busy with something 'cause I was unmotivated for a bit. Anyways here's Part 3 of my Story's first flashback and Part 4 will possibly the last part of the first Flashback of Techno Girl before I move onto the second Flashback which will serve as Techno Girl's origins. Anyways, this has 3891 words and it's not that kind of short, anyway, I am excited yet super anxious for Avengers Endgame and only 3 days are left. Anyways have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Where's Savannah?**

_As soon as Rhodey and Pepper arrived at Tony's Mansion, they both entered the living room together, and their jaws dropped in shock when they saw Tony frantically running around the living room, searching for his niece like he is being totally insane or getting freaked out. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged shocked looks, surprised and astonished that they had never seen Tony acting in that kind of attitude. So much for being a playboy. "Where are you Savannah?" Tony exclaimed, peeking underneath the table. "I am so doomed!" He panicked as he stood up again. Then he swiftly whirled around to see Pepper and Rhodey, who were standing at the living room's entrance. "Oh, Rhodey and Pepper! I am so glad that you are here!" Tony exclaimed, running over to his friends._

_"What's wrong with you? Why are you so freaked out?" Rhodey asked._

_"Is everything alright? Where's your niece?" Pepper questioned._

_"I am really in a big trouble, today," Tony said worriedly. "My sister Annabeth put me in charge of taking care of my four years old niece Savannah."_

_"We know that. Obadiah told us about that," Rhodey interjected, dryly._

_"Well, I was doing babysitting duties which is difficult for me 'cause this is the first time I'm doing a babysitting job. Well, I was playing hide-and-seek with her, while I do the seeking, she do the hiding. And to be honest, I totally regret this... because Savannah is missing and I looked everywhere for her in my mansion."_

_"Wait, you did what?!" Rhodey exclaimed, incredulously._

_"You lost her?" Pepper said, disbelievingly._

_"Uh, kinda... But please, you gotta help me find my niece." Tony begged, gently holding Pepper's hands in his own. "If we don't find her, and if she's lost forever, my sister and her husband would return to check up on her. And if they find out that Savannah is not here and went missing..." Tony swallowed, pretty hard as he looked up to his friends. "They're gonna murder me if something to their daughter."_

_"Wait, they can't murder you, Annabeth's your big sister and Professor Hollow's your brother-in-law, right?" Rhodey grinned, trying to reassure his best friend._

_"Look, Rhodey," Tony said, worriedly. "My sister is nice, but she's tough and stubborn, but also have faith in me that I will take good care of her child. If something happens to her daughter... They'll be pretty mad at me for being a careless caretaker especially my sis. I'm the worst babysitter of all time."_

_"Okay, Tony, you need to calm down. Don't get freaked out." Pepper said, stepping closer to her boss. "Since you called us here, we will help you find your little niece Savannah who went missing and could be here somewhere in your mansion."_

_"Okay then, Pepper," Tony said, wearily. "Just find her, all I wanted to see if Savannah is alright. I really want her to be alright and unhurt."_

_"I understood." Pepper nodded._

_"Okay, so then, but I had one question... What does she look like right now? I haven't seen her in a few years since she was barely two months old." Rhodey questioned._

_Tony groaned dryly, rolling his eyes in annoyance and slapping his palm on his forehead. "She's currently four years old, Rhodes. She has short black hair, green eyes and is dressed in a silver dress with flower patterns. Can't you understand that?" He asked, clenching through his teeth._

_"Oh, now I understand now," Rhodey said, understandably nodding his head._

_"Good boy, Rhodes, now then. I want you guys to search around the house, I will go out to the backyard to see if she's here, Pepper will go into the kitchen area." Tony said to Pepper who nodded in response before he glanced at Rhodey. "And Rhodey, you will go downstairs and see if Savannah is here or not. I gave her a warning that she'll not enter my lab because I told her not to touch the machines I've invented, and it's dangerous for a four years old girl like her to my weapons and machines."_

_"Okay, I'm on it." Rhodey nodded in response._

_Soon, the trio went in separate directions in the mansion to search for the little nimble toddler. Pepper rushes for the kitchen area, while Tony went outside of his house, heading for the backyard of his mansion, and Rhodey walked down the stairs that led him to Tony's workshop to find the missing little green-eyed girl._

_Rhodey swiftly walked downstairs to look for his best friend's niece, he is quite concerned for a four years old toddler who went missing when she was playing hide-and-seek with her carefree playboy uncle, and right now Tony is overly worried about his niece's well-being since it was his responsibility to look after her, due to his sister and brother-in-law being away for an important job in a conference being held somewhere in Malibu. As Rhodes finally reaches for the basement, the window door to the lab was already opened. The older man scratches his head with a confused expression on his face. Stepping through the opened door, he walked into the workshop. "Uh, Savannah?" Rhodey hollered, surveying his surroundings and looking around the lab to search for the little girl._

_As he strolled further into the lab, he spotted a familiar small figure sitting cross-legged on the floor with a curious look on her face, staring up at Dum-E who is standing beside a workbench, a few feet away from Rhodes. He dropped his jaw in surprised at the sight of seeing her yet he was relieved to see Savannah is alright because she hadn't touched any dangerous machines, but he wondered why Savannah would go down to the lab, just to hide from her uncle who is seeking to find her during their hide-and-seek game? Or maybe she only went to talk to Stark's robotic assistant._

_Dum-E made a whirring noise, and Savannah smiled brightly at its reply, she can understand what her robot friend is saying to her. "Uncle Tony builds you and U when he was really younger?" She asked, earning a nod from the robot. "That's amazing, you've helped him in his job to build more machines for the company. Someday when I grow up, I will build my own personal robot who will be cute, and cuddly and amazing just like you." Savannah said._

_Dum-E whirred again as if it is asking her a question._

_"Hmm, I don't know if my robot will be an industrial robot like you Dummy, but I can imagine that my future robot will be a cute monkey or a lion cub, I love cute animals." She continued. "And oh, I wanna be an inventor just like my Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Tony. I will make some awesome hi-tech gadgets to impress everyone including my family. And oh! I also wanted to attend M.I.T University, my Mommy and Uncle Tony studied there when they were younger, Mommy told me all about it."_

_Dum-E joyfully makes more buzzing noises, asking her more about her goal to become a future inventor._

_Rhodey just stood there, with a kind smile on his face as he watched the sweet moment between Savannah and the industrial robot Dum-E. He chuckled sympathetically and calmly made his way over to the small girl, but he accidentally stepped onto something that made a clanging noise which attracted his attention. Rhodey lifted his feet off whatever he stepped onto, only to see that it was a small pocket knife lying on the floor. Kneeling down on the floor, Rhodey gingerly picked up the knife, blinking his eyes at the small item in his hand. "Oh, Tony must've left it behind—" He froze, cutting off himself when he caught Savannah's gaze. The girl was staring at him, with a coy yet frightful look on her facial expression. Rhodey stood up to his feet and blinked his eyes at the toddler before he turned his attention to the knife he held in his hand. "Uh, hello there?"_

_Instead of answering his question, Savannah screamed in horror and nimbly crawled underneath one of the workbenches in the lab. Confused and shocked at her reaction, Rhodey realizes that he unintentionally scared her because she saw him holding a knife which made her think that he is trying to "kill" her. Rhodey smacked his forehead with his hand, embarrassed that he made her scared, he really never wanted to kill her. Dropping the knife on the floor, Rhodey ran over to her and crouches down to her level and almost reach out for her._

_"Go away! You're gonna hurt me with that pointy thingy!" Savannah whimpered._

_"Uh, look, I-I am not here to hurt you with the 'pointy thingy' you're talking," Rhodey said as he reaches for the little girl, but Savannah scrambled to her feet and crawled out from under the table. The girl dexterously sprinted across the lab, with Rhodey chasing after her. Despite Rhodey's attempts to catch her with ease, Savannah was running faster than any toddlers at her age, and she ran so fast like a speedy cheetah that ran across the African Area. Savannah was also hopping around like a rabbit, jumping over every obstacle in her path while Rhodey accidentally stepped into them and almost stumbled backward. As Savannah continued running around Stark's workshop as fast as she could, Rhodey's speed comes to a limit and let his legs goes limp, letting himself fall on the floor, tired and exhausted while Savannah hid behind one of Stark's collection of stylish sports cars in the garage. Rhodey panted breathlessly as he sat up in a sitting position, and sweat dripped from his brown face. He then glanced back at Savannah who cowered behind the car, still being afraid of Rhodey. "Look, I—"_

_"I want Uncle Tony, you go away, meanie." Savannah whimpered._

_"Look, little one, I am not here to kill you, and I am not a meanie to you. I am not a murderer because murdering really sucks." Rhodey told her. "And murdering is a very bad thing to do."_

_"Just like Mommy said," Savannah remarked._

_"Exactly, look kid. I mean you no harm." Rhodey said, standing up from the floor._

_Savannah quirked an eyebrow at him, still suspicious of him._

_"Hey, listen, I don't wanna hurt you, I came here to retrieve you okay," Rhodey said._

_No response._

_"Come on, I was checking up on you." Rhodey grinned._

_No response again_

_"Okay, just come to me, right now."_

_Still no response._

_Finally, Rhodey grunted in irritation, throwing up his hands in frustration. He was a bit tad annoyed that the toddler still didn't say a word to him. Savannah squinted up at him, confused and bemused, but soon she realizes that she has the opportunity to escape him again. She stepped out from her hiding spot and swiftly crawled through his legs. Rhodey looked after her, shocked and surprised. He watches as Savannah hurriedly ran out of the lab and immediately hurried upstairs. Rhodey grunted in frustration, slapping his hand onto his face and shook his head in disbelief and slight annoyance._

_Tony paced back and forth while Pepper simply sat on the sofa with a worried look on her face, they searched everywhere for Savannah, yet they found no sign of her even in the kitchen or the backyard. Tony was getting freaked out at the possibility that his niece is missing somewhere else than in his penthouse. The worried billionaire glanced back at Pepper who is lost in her own thoughts, wondering where Savannah would be or how she went missing. "When did you see her last Tony?" Pepper asked, turning to her boss._

_"The last time I saw was that she was ready to play hide-and-seek before I cover my eyes again," Tony informed before he flopped down on the sofa, sitting next to Pepper. "I disappointed them, my sister's gonna be disappointed if she finds out her daughter is missing. I hope Savannah didn't run out of the house without JARVIS' Permission. I am the worst uncle of all time." He murmured, covering his face with his hands in shame and disappointment, Pepper laid a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry Mr. Stark, we will find her soon," Pepper reassured him._

_As the two sat there, thinking about Savannah's current whereabouts, they heard the sound of lightly tapping footsteps approaching, prompting them to turn around and saw Savannah emerging from downstairs. Seeing this, Tony and Pepper exchanged shocked and relieved looks and pushes themselves off the sofa, hurriedly walking over to the little frightened girl. "Uncle Tony! I'm in danger!" Savannah yelped in fear, running towards her uncle and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. Tony scooped up the little girl and embraced her in his arms, relieved that his niece is safe and unharmed._

_"Savannah! You're unhurt! I'm so glad you're okay, what happened? You look frightened." Tony asked his niece, noticing the scared look in her eyes. "Where were you? What were you doing there? Didn't I tell you to never go downstairs? I was worried about you, I called some friends of mine to search, I'm glad you're okay."_

_"Uncle Tony, a mean man came into the lab, he was holding a pointy thingy as if he was gonna hurt me just like in the movies where men sneak up on people and kill them for eternity." Savannah whimpered._

_"Wait, who and what mean man was trying to kill you?" Pepper asked skeptically._

_"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tony asked._

_"Hate to break the reunion, Tony." A familiar voice spoke up, prompting them to turn around as they saw Rhodey shuffling up the stairs, looking tired, exhausted and weary. He gripped his hands onto the handrail, dragging himself into the living room. Tony and Pepper were confused yet concerned at seeing him in his tired condition, though they still wondered what happened in the lab while Savannah still looked frightened at the sight of seeing him. "One thing to say is that your niece mistook me as a murderer, I just picked up the pocket knife from the floor and Savannah saw me and started to think that I was going to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her, so she ran away and I chased her to catch up with her. Your niece is one fast little child."_

_"Savannah..." Tony started out, his gaze trailed to his niece who flinched at his look. "What were you thinking? Why'd you run away from him?"_

_"I thought he was going to..." Savannah stuttered. "...harm me with his pointy thingy."_

_"Look, little kid, there is nothing to be afraid. This guy you've met isn't a killer, he's not a meanie, he's a nice guy, and nice guys don't kill people. Murdering is sin for everyone, including me, you, Pepper and Rhodey. Right Rhodey?" Tony stated, glancing at his best friend who nodded in response. "And also, Savannah, why did you go downstairs when I told you not to?"_

_"I..." Savannah stuttered, timidly fiddling with her fingers._

_"Look, Tony, I know you're not going to scold your niece, but I saw Savannah sitting down in the lab and talking to your robot Dum-E and U. I just amazed to see that a little girl at her age, was communicating with some robots, she's a genius by the way," Rhodey explained, impressed by Savannah's genius skills._

_"Really?" Tony asked, stunned, giving a sideways glance at his niece who grinned widely at his reply._

_"Yeah." Rhodey nodded._

_"He's right, I only went to your lab because I really wanted to spend with your robots, and wanted to talk to them," Savannah explained to her uncle. "I didn't touch your inventions because you told me not to. At least I didn't disobey you. Sorry for making you worried about me, I didn't make you upset. I only came to the lab to spend time with Dum-E and U, they're really nice robots. I will also soon create a robot on my own, based on cute, adorable animals."_

_"Aw, that's really sweet." Pepper gushed as she gave a smile to the small girl._

_"And Savannah, I'm not mad at you. I was only worried about you." Tony told his niece. "You know how worried I got. I've been looking for you everywhere, and I thought I lost you."_

_"Sorry." Savannah apologized._

_"It's okay, apologies are accepted," Tony replied._

_"Sorry I ran away from you, I thought you were gonna hurt me with that pointy thingy." Savannah apologized meekly, glancing at Rhodey._

_"It's okay, kid," Rhodey said, forgivingly as he walked up to his friends, and gingerly ruffled the toddler's hair. "Apologies accepted. By the way, I'm Colonel James Rhodes, but call me Rhodey. I did meet you once when you were infant, once you were too young to remember."_

_"Oh, but what's a Colonel?" Savannah asked, confused._

_"Uh, I think you have a lot to learn, kiddo," Tony said to his baby niece._

_"And oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Savannah. My name is Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper by the way. Your uncle and mother called me by that name. I worked for your uncle as an assistant." Pepper greeted. "I met your mother back in the May Conference in 1999, and also I met you too when you were a little baby."_

_"Why your name is Pepper? Because that name is based on hot-tasting powder." Savannah remarked smartly._

_"It's just a short name for me. Savannah." Pepper said with a small smile. "Anyways, it's really nice to meet you again, you're grown up since the last time I saw you as an adorable baby. But you're still as cute as a little sunflower." Pepper gushed, gently tickling the girl under her ears, making her giggle at her touch._

_"You're making me laugh!" Savannah laughed before her abdomen growled in response, indicating that she is really getting hungry. "My tummy is empty, it says that I'm hungry, I need to eat something I like."_

_"Okay, we get it," Tony said, nodding his head in response. "What would you like to eat? I have some ice cream for you, what's your favorite flavor? Chocolate or orange?"_

_"Chocolate is my favorite flavor, it has a great taste," Savannah admitted._

_"Pepper, please hold my niece for a moment, I will go to the kitchen and bring some ice cream for her," Tony instructed just as he handed his niece over to Pepper who took the small girl in her arms._

_"Okay, Tony." Pepper nodded in response._

_Just as Tony and Rhodey walked away from his friends and went into the kitchen to bring some ice cream, Pepper takes a seat on the sofa, with Savannah sitting in her lap. The girl glanced up at the red-haired woman who gave a gentle smile to the little girl and softly rubbed her hair, Savannah kindly smiled back and patiently put her hands on her own knees. The little girl was quiet for a brief moment before she spoke up again. "You work for him as an assistant?" She pitched in._

_"Yes, your uncle Tony and I are very good friends along with Rhodey." Pepper informed. "Your uncle... he's... a good boss, he really appreciated me as a friend who was always there for him. I've known him for years and always there to help him no matter what."_

_"Hmmmmm, do you like him?" Savannah asked curiously._

_Hearing this, Pepper's blue eyes lit up and her cheeks turned crimson red at her reply, she does like him, though she secretly likes him more than just a friend, but due to Savannah's young age, she wasn't sure if she would understand an adult like her, Pepper just decided to tell her something else that would keep her secret safe. "I like him... as a friend." Pepper told her shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears._

_"Oh." Savannah understood what she said to her. "How long you've been friends with him?"_

_"A very long time ago, I've known him better than anyone else." Pepper informed before she placed the toddler on the sofa next to her. "And I have to make sure that I check up on him as well."_

_"Like a babysitter?" Savannah asked, curiously._

_Pepper chuckled heartily and shook her head. "No, the reason I check up on him and helped him at times because I'm his assistance."_

_"Oh, I see, because my previous Babysitter Kathy always check up on me before she got moved to another city," Savannah explained. "To be honest, I really miss her by the way, she was like a big sister to me, she would play games, brush my hair and she was always there for me just to take care of me while Mommy and Daddy are away on their own job."_

_"I see, Kathy sounds like a nice person and a sister-type figure." Pepper replied, patting her head._

_Savannah nodded her head with a huge bubbly grin on her face. She pushes herself off the sofa and picked up a few drawing papers of her own. She showed her own drawing picture of Captain America's Shield to Pepper who smiled genuinely at her sketch pictures. "I've drawn this myself. It's Captain America's Shield," Savannah said before she showed another drawing picture. "And this one is the radio-like machine, I would soon grow up to be inventor, and build some cool gadgets to impress my Mommy and Daddy," Savannah explained._

_"Aw, that's sweet, I am hopeful that you will be an inventor," Pepper told her._

_Savannah snickered. "Yep, Aunt Pepper." Pepper grinned at her nickname for her, she seems to like this particularly cute toddler._

_"We're here!" Tony piped up as he and Rhodey walked into the living room, with Stark carrying a tray of four chocolate ice creams in his hands. The two men walked over towards their friends while Tony placed the tray upon a table before he took a seat on the sofa, sitting between Savannah and Pepper, followed by Rhodey who sit next to Savannah who grinned brightly as she reaches for one of the ice creams, but Tony raised his hand in front of her face, and shook his head in response. Savannah pressed her lips into a pout and crosses her arms across her chest._

_"Why I won't eat my ice cream," Savannah grumbled under her breath._

_"Because someone will help eat for you," Tony told her._

_"But I'm not a two or three years old baby, I can still use a spoon or a fork and I can still eat lunch on my own, can I eat my lunch?" Savannah said, giving him puppy eyes._

_Tony vented a small sigh and plastered a bright smile on his face. "You can still eat the food." He said, ruffling her hair._

_Savannah squealed in joy, picking up her ice cream and taking a spoonful of her treat, devouring the piece of the delicious chocolate ice cream within her mouth._

_Pepper grinned brightly at the small girl before she exchanged a smile with Tony who also grinned at her._

**~~(To be Continued)~~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and soon someday I will work on the last part of Techno Girl's first flashback and i will soon move onto the Origins of Techno Girl where you will learn how Savannah became a Cyborg when she was 12-13 years old. Please Review and have a nice day! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Iron Man and other Marvel Characters and MCU, all rights belong to its owners Marvel and Disney, I only own my OCs and Techno Girl's storyline.


End file.
